Starstruck
by Ariel Diamonds
Summary: Finn is a celebrity and is known as "Most popular teenager" while Rachel is an ordinary girl who is complete opposite of Finn and is not a fan of Finn. However, when Finn saves Rachel, their feelings about each other change and Rachel sees another side of Finn. FINCHEL
1. Starstruck

"Rachel can we go to the Finn concert please," begged Kurt. Kurt was Finn's number one fan and Rachel didn't like Finn as she thought he was another guy who just cares bout his looks and was selfish in which she was partially right.

"Why can't you go with Mercedes, isn't she a fan of Finn-whatever," replied Rachel.

All of her friends were big fans of Finn, except for Rachel who only cared about pursuing her dream.

"Mercedes couldn't go because she is with Sam, Santana couldn't come because she is with Brittney,

Blaine couldn't come because he is sick, and my dad is working late tonight so he can't drop me off."

Kurt was about to cry as he really wanted to go to Finn's concert and Rachel didn't want him crying so she gave in.

"Urgghhh.. Fine then, I would come, but then you owe me," said Rachel angrily.

"OMG! YES! YES!YES! I WOULD TOTALLY OWE YOU BACK, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IM GOING AAHHHH!" screamed Kurt as he hugged Rachel until she was about to die of not-breathing.

"When is it?" laughed Rachel

"Tonight, like in 4 hours, but can we go now PLEEEAAASSE!" replied Kurt.

Rachel was about to slap Kurt in the face a hundred times as he was pushing his luck.

"Fine then, let me get my stuff okay." Replied Rachel.

Rachel got out with just a dotted-dress as she didn't care that she was going to Finn's concert. Rachel grabbed her ipod and earphones and dashed outside to meet with Kurt in her car.

"Okay, let's go, you ready?" questioned Rachel as she was deliberately wasting time.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go now," responded Kurt.

"Umm.. show me respect as I am dropping you off," said Rachel as her eyebrows were nearly together.

**At the concert:**

The concert was packed as people slept there. Rachel rolled her eyes as she saw how far people would go to just meet Finn. "It's packed, although I have no idea why it is?" said Rachel.

"It's Finn, dur.. he inspires everyone," responded Kurt.

"Yeahh well not anyone," said Rachel.

Rachel and Kurt had waited for hours, until Rachel really needed to use the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm going to find a toilet nearby, okay, I'll be back in 5" said Rachel as she didnt' really care. Rachel walked to the back of the concert and as she was about to open the door, a guy grabbed her arm and asked her to go with her. Rachel fought help and tried to scream until she saw someone had taken the guy and punched him in the face. Rachel couldn't see because it was already dark.

Once the guy was knocked out, he turned around and Rachel had no expression on her face that she was standing in front of Finn...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Ordinary and Famous life

Chapter 2:

"Thanks!" said Rachel

"Are you alright?" replied Finn,

"Yeahh thanks Finn, but I gotta go because my friend Kurt is waiting for me," said Rachel whilst rubbing her head.

"We need to get you a doctor," said Finn

"No, it's alright, I will get my friend, Kurt to take me," replied Rachel

"No we are going to a doctor," growled Finn.

Rachel could not fight, so she just agreed and just texted Kurt that she is going home with a friend.

At the doctors:

'She is fine, just a little dizzy from the incident, but she will be fine" said the doctor.

"Phew. I thought something bad will happen to you," said Finn.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she thought how dumb of Finn to think that something serious will happen to a person after experiencing an incident as small as a fly.

"You are such a drama queen" said Rachel.

"Woah. Someone is ungrateful that a popstar about me cares about their fan." Responded Finn.

"1st of all I just think that I am fine in which I told you before I came and 2nd of all, I am not a fan of you, which is evidenced by the fact that I haven't asked for your autograph, a picture or anything that a normal fan will do," replied Rachel.

Finn was shocked that Rachel was not a fan of his intellectual music, and how he originates themselves.

"How can you not like me," responded Finn.

"Well, obviously you are too much about your looks, and I admire your music, I just don't admire…. You" replied Rachel while looking down and up at Finn.

"Well should we go," said Finn.

"I think I'll call my friend, kurt" responded Rachel.

"No! I'm taking you home and that's that," smiled Finn.

Rachel rolled her eyes and just gave in. The two went in the car.

Sorry it is short, But I'll make it long next time


End file.
